


Modern Day Couple

by Starheavan88



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, First Kiss, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, baby girl - Freeform, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starheavan88/pseuds/Starheavan88
Summary: Peter's boyfriend has been sneaking out at night, leaving him and their daughter alone at night. It's starting to scare and worry Peter extremely. He reaches his breaking point and finally decides to go out with his little girl and find Wade for himself and get the answers he deserves.





	Modern Day Couple

A piercing cry rang through the baby monitor on the nightstand to the left of a no longer sleeping Peter Parker. The fifth time that night. The superhero groaned as he sat up, sneaking a quick peek at the digital clock showing a bright red screen, reading, 3:27am. 

Before the crying could get any louder, he quickly made his way to his daughters nursery. As soon as the small infant, who was using the bars of her crib to stand up, saw her daddy, the tears slowed while the sound died down the closer Peter got to her. 

Leaning over the crib, “What's wrong baby girl?” He ran a hand through her dark brown hair, “You know Daddy has to get some sleep too.” The little girl’s eyes began to become shiny and glossy. ‘Oh..no more please.’ Peter quickly picked her up and rocked her a bit in his arms and walked back to his own room. Now his little girl seemed happy. 

Laying down and placing her next to him, Peter looked at the empty space on the right side of the king size bed. The side that his boyfriend was supposed to be sleeping in..but as per the usual, that man had been disappeared once again that night. He sighed deeply displaying all the sadness he had hidden. He watched little Amber make her way to her Papa’s pillow. Her little hands grabbed at the sides as she stuffed her chubby face into the surface. 

This made Peter not only smile but laugh at his silly little girl. Each and every day she was impressing her dad with actions. Amber then lost her grip on the pillow and it fell on her little stubby legs. She smiled and hugged the pillow. 

This also brought a smile to the surface, though a more sad looking one as he wondered where Wade could possibly be. 

Amber smiled, her chubby cheeks on full display as she looked into her daddy’s sad and dark looking eyes. 

“Papa pillow.” 

Peter’s expression changed in an instance, his daughter's first words. And they were about her Papa. Tears, when he thought more about how her Papa wasn't here to hear those words. “That’s right, amber. Papa’s pillow.” 

The baby looked back and forth, almost looking as if she was searching for the other superhero, who she knew was supposed to be in the room. 

After a few minutes of looking for Wade, and varying apologetic looks from Peter. Sleep to finally be setting in fully, as Amber laid her head and some of her short little body on her Papa’s pillow and fell asleep. 

Still staring at his daughter. Peter began to think about how perfect the beginning of his Wade’s relationship had been. Beginning the day, Deadpool had removed his mask, allowing the other man to see who he truly was. To let down his walls that stood protecting his heart and soul against others. A wonderful night. 

~

The infamous Spiderman and Deadpool sat on the edge of a tall building finishing up taking out a few thugs who decided to start shooting at people in the dark streets. The two had been patrolling together lately. It was nice for them both to have someone there with them as backup. Even if it was hard for either of them to admit. 

“Well another successful night, huh Spidey?” 

Peter rolled his eyes, that nickname used to annoy him so much, though he was slowly but surely starting to like it. Especially the way Deadpool had said it. 

“Sure, if that’s what you want to call it. Even though one of those guys had gotten away.”

A slap on his back, causing Peter to jump slightly before he received a response, “Eh, you worry too much kid. After seeing what we did to his buddys, I’m sure he’s done playing with guns for quite awhile.”

“Let’s hope so..” 

The two men stared out into the quiet city. The streets nearly empty. Though almost every light in sight from every apartment building and small business still on. Deadpool’s hands down and slightly at both his sides as well as behind him. Peter noticed this and how comfortable it seemed to be, copying the move until he adjusted his left hand causing it to brush against the other man’s. 

Wade looked down, as Peter retracted his hand as quickly as possible. Thank the Lord he had a mask on, or the blush that spread across could be seen for miles. “Uh sorry..” 

Now looking up at poor Spiderman, Deadpool smiled and even chuckled. “Don’t be. If you wanted to hold my hand so bad, all you had had to do was ask. HA!” 

Such a dick sometimes. He was actually laughing at him!? Damn it..perhaps the worst part of it all was that he actually wanted to hold the man’s hand. The even higher dose of embarrassment on display from Spiderman didn’t go unnoticed, he looked so uncomfortable. This caused Wade’s stomach to do flips. 

He sighed loudly. “Look kid, I was only making a joke. I didn’t mean to make you look all miserable and shit.”

Peter took off his mask, Wade had seen him do this many different times, but it still made him blush and smile behind his mask every time it happened. “It’s not you, I just..it just threw me off is all.” Damn he was such a horrible liar.. A strange thought soon popped into the superhero’s head. “Hey,” he scooted a bit closer to Deadpool. “I’ve never actually seen you with your mask off before.” Wade visibly stiffened a bit. “Why is that?”

The older of the two had no idea how to answer that, there wasn’t any real significant answer to said question. But how do you show someone you’re slowly falling for that you look like a walking corpse? This was why, why he had stopped getting close to anyone. Why he put up defenses. Why he made jokes while..in love. 

“Listen Peter,” Wade stood. The other man followed. “I can honestly tell you that..there ain’t exactly a lot of people who have seen me with this thing off.” A quick sigh. “And there’s a reason for that. Well a few reasons actually. Hell, I wear this mask to sleep when I can, I don’t even like looking at what’s under here.” He paused. A deep breath. “And I’ve actually grown quite fond of you. I’m not exactly sure I can handle you running off because of my damn face.” 

Peter was speechless, Wade didn’t ever talk like this. Wait..did he just hear correctly? Grown fond of him? Wow.. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard more words, “Though I guess I should stop being so scared, huh? If you can take off yours, I should be able to do the same.” 

Shaking out his hands and taking a few quick a rapid breaths, he raised his arms and slowly took the fabric that covered his face off completely. Opening his eyes and breathing out looking down a little at Peter’s shocked face. “After a cancer diagnosis and a Weapons X experiment..this is Wade Wilson.” 

Still a shocked and surprised look, a shaky hand came to Wade’s face, running his covered fingers across the burn like marks. “There is nothing wrong with your face.”

This time it was Wade’s turn to look stunned, “Did you suddenly go blind Spidey?” 

“Heh, no not at all. I can see fine. And all I see is Wade, all I see is a maskless Deadpool. I see nothing at all wrong.” 

This made the both of them smile at one another. Dropping his mask on the ground, a second hand came to wrap around the back of Wade’s neck and pull him ever slightly down, locking their lips together. With both masks forgotten, they became lost in one another and refused to stop until they absolutely had to. 

~

A happy sigh while Peter came back into reality, the night they shared their first kiss, their start into sharing everything with the other. The start into over a year of love until the subject of possible children in the future came up. Neither of the men were really prepared for Amber. She was a perfect surprise for the both of them. Apparently something both men did not know was the many little experiments and little operations done to Wade, had an unexpected consequence..or well surprise in store. Though, it had seemed to make both their lives better. 

~

Wade laid on their shared bed that they had recently gotten, wearing nothing but his mask and a pair of boxer shorts. With Christmas right around the corner and the heating busted in the apartment, Peter had no idea how the man could do that. 

Even with his eyes closed, Wade could tell he was being stared at, “Can I help you with something?” 

Peter sighed, “Look Wade, we both know, we looked up all the symptoms, literally everything you’re going through fits all the websites and books perfectly.” 

Wade laughed, “That might be my dear Spider, but you may be forgetting I have a dick, I’m a guy. Not no woman, and thank god for that. Kids aren’t exactly on my list of wanted things.” 

This surprised Peter, “Wait, you don’t want children!?” 

Eyes still closed, removing the mask and throwing it down. “Not really.” 

Throwing himself on top of Wade, and looking sadly into his eyes. After a brief yelp from the older man, he looked back at Peter. “Oh man..don’t tell me you wanted like a whole house of little children running around.” 

A smile, “Well not like that, but I did want at least one child of my own someday. It would be nice.” 

“Ugh..Fine. I guess we could look into adoption..at some point.” 

Peter sat up placing himself right atop Wade’s legs, “Well, what about kids of our own?”

A confused look, “Once again Spidey, physics has made that little wish of yours impossible. Sorry.”

Crossing his arms, “I’m not so sure of that, I mean once again we should look at the facts. You end up bringing up your last meal every morning for the past week and a half, that shouldn’t be happening, especially with that damned healing factor. You eat the weirdest things lately, I’ll be the first to admit you ate odd before all of this, but it’s gotten even worse. You’re also real moody during the evening. I actually thought you were going to pull one of your katanas out on me.” 

A soft chuckle, “Well, don’t take my food and you won’t have to worry about that.”

Brows furrowed together, arms still crossed, “Wade..”

Sighing, he pushed Peter off of him slightly, down on the bed, “Fine, if I buy one of those damned tests just to prove you wrong, will it shut you up?” 

“Yes it will.” 

“Alright then, looks like I’m going to the store.”

About a half an hour later a snow covered Wade made it back inside the apartment.   
Peter laughed when he saw him, “Well while you’re waiting for the test to give you your results, you may want to take a shower as well.” 

Wade gave his boyfriend a dirty look, “I hate you sometimes.” 

“I didn’t know it was snowing, don’t get mad at me.” 

About fifteen minutes later, Wade came out the bathroom, though he didn’t exactly look happy, he slammed the test on the counter while putting his coat and boots back on, “Woah, what are you doing, where are you going? It’s getting pretty late.” 

Another dirty look, “I need some air.” He paused to quickly point at the counter, “You love being right so much, go ahead and be happy about that.” Slamming the door, he was gone. 

Blinking furiously and making his way over to the counter to pick up the blue stick and the word ‘pregnant’ was staring back at him. His eyes widened, he wasn’t really expecting this, in fact while Wade was out, he told himself how stupid he was being..Oh shit. He just let the man rush out recklessly, he had to go after him. 

Putting on the appropriate wear and running out the door, he stopped down at the front porch where he saw Wade standing staring at the falling snow in front of him. Peter was careful when approaching him, he decided instead of speaking to hug the man from the back, a sweet and safe gesture. Soon words had to be said though, “Wade, it’s alright you know.” 

“It ain’t but thanks anyway.” 

Wade was forced by strong hands to turn around and look at the shorter man, “Listen to me, it will be fine! Now I’m sorry, cause it takes two people to create a child but we can still do this, I know we can. We’ll just have to work together, it’ll take a lot of willpower and strength on your part and a whole lot of support on my end.” 

Wade nodded, “Yeah..” Peter laced their fingers together, this always made his boyfriend smile, his smile instantly warming the whole area around them. “Love ya Spidey.” 

A smile and small chuckle, “I love you too Wade.” 

~

Eight months and two weeks later, little one wanted out early, Amber Rose Wilson-Parker was born. She was the cutest thing either one of them had ever seen. Once she was handed to Wade who was ready to take his daughter home, being healed up, he was speechless, he was stunned that him and Peter made this cute little thing. She was amazing, she grabbed onto Wade’s finger once he went to touch the little one’s hand. Such a perfect moment. 

Life had been perfect, they had a perfect little girl and had the perfect relationship. Condoms were just more involved now. 

Until a few weeks ago, Wade decided to become Deadpool, and go out around twelve o’clock in the morning. The two had agreed to only go into the superhero mode when truly needed and they could get someone to watch Amber. 

He saw the little baby stir a bit. That’s it! Peter wanted answers and he wanted them now! Quickly taking off the T-shirt he currently wore and quickly became Spiderman. He gently picked up his daughter, strapping her real tight and secure into a carrier that came out in the front. Good thing she had seen Spiderman and Deadpool before or she may be a bit terrified of what was going on. Wait, till they start jumping buildings with webs. 

“All right baby girl, we’re going to go find Papa. Daddy misses him just as much as you do.” 

Amber seemed to agree, as she squealed happily. The window opened and Spiderman made his way out into the night, jumping while his little girl screamed in excitement as he made his way from building to building. 

It wasn’t long until he found Deadpool on a building across the street from the one he was currently standing on. 

It would be easy to sneak up on him if he came up the side, which he did. And he began walking toward the superhero who was looking out and around the city. 

Angrily a voice spoke, “So, being out here is so much more important than your family.” 

Deadpool jumped and turned around quickly, “Spidey...no, this is..well..shit..”

“I’d be scared if I were you, and even mad at myself, you know your daughter said her first words while you were out tonight.”

Widened eyes as he removed his mask, he looked at a sad looking Amber who was holding onto Spiderman’s mask. Wade picked her up, and she soon lit up, “Papa!” 

A small smile, “Hey sweetheart, you know Papa didn’t mean to hurt either you or Daddy, you know that, don’t ya?” 

She clapped happily, Wade laughed, “Eh, good enough.” 

Still angry, and now able to cross his arms, “If Papa didn’t mean it than why did he do it? Why did he make Daddy worry every night? Why did he make Daddy cry nearly every second he was gone..?” 

“Peter..I had to.” He forcibly uncrossed the man’s arms and put Amber back in the carrier, “I was getting jobs helping the cops for cash, so I could pay off all the baby stuff we had to buy.” 

Peter’s expression softened, “You could have gotten a normal job and not let me worry about you.” 

“Heh, you seem to forget my little Spider, I’ve been living this life for as long as I can remember. Being Deadpool is the only thing I know, the only thing I’m good at enough to make money.” 

A long drawn out sigh. “Fine..I get it..A little bit.” 

A sly looking smile, almost smirk now on Wade’s face. “Well, that wasn’t the only things I had to make sure I pay for.” 

Peter was about to ask what he was talking about until he noticed Wade down on one knee, searching through his pockets, “It’s here somewhere..I swear.” 

Peter couldn’t wait for him to get the damn ring, “Just ask me.”

“Huh?” 

“Ask me, please.” 

Wade took his hands out his pockets and grabbed one of Peter’s while shrugging. “Okay...Peter Parker, marry me?” A few seconds, “Did that sound good?” 

The other man laughed while pulling Wade up, “It was perfect, yes you ridiculous idiot!” The two shared a kiss with being careful of the happy baby between the two. “I hate you sometimes Wade.” 

“Love you too Spidey.” 

-Six years Later-

“The End. There you go Amber, the entire proposal story of me and Papa.” 

She smiled while sitting on her Papa’s lap as they both listened to the story. “Yay! A happy ending.” 

“There usually is in your Daddy’s stories.” 

“How about the story of the wedding.” Amber gave a sly smile knowing it was nearly nine o’clock in the evening. She had picked up sly looks from her Papa very quickly. 

“No Amber, you’re going to bed.” 

“Aww come on Spidey, I can tell her one this time. Like maybe the one I know about the missing little girls.” 

This seemed to do the trick as the little girl began sprinting towards her room. “Night.” 

“Haha..works every time.” 

Wade laid his head on Peter’s lap, “Why not tell me a story Daddy?” 

A chuckle and slip off the couch while slowly walking towards their shared bedroom, “Instead of a story, how about a good workout?” finishing with a wink, Wade smirked.

“I much prefer your idea.” He tackled his husband into the room, shutting and locking the door behind ‘em.

**Author's Note:**

> A little scrambled and all over the place, and I do apologize for that, but I has to get this idea out of my head before I exploded. And this did the trick for me. It's a bit longer than I had originally thought it would be. However, I hope you like it, and yes it's really weird but that's how my brain works.   
> Though if you did enjoy reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
